IdealisticPrawn/Experiences With Time Travel
Experiences With Time Travel February 5, 2013 - It had been a long night after doing some homework, and I retired to bed with my clothes on, basic jeans and a t-shirt. I was on the brink of sleep, which surprised me, and quickly lay me head on the pillow and closed my eyes. Outside, a car drove by. However, there was a bright light, and I was sure the light had been turned on. However, a minute after, all sounds ceased and I felt wet and weightless. I opened my eyes, and I found myself in a lake. My eyes stung. The water was so cold it stabbed my skin, and my nerves frayed, rendering me unable to move. I felt myself sinking. For a minute, I thought I was dreaming, and I was about to let myself simply float down to the bottom of the lake with all the sunken ships and crashed airplanes, to live amongst the sand and seaweed. But water went through my nose. I swam up to the surface and coughed it up, my eyes wide. I vividly remember feeling quite naked as I paddled my way to shore. The water, although it was fresh, tasted foul, and I spat it out. There was lights on the horizon; a town. About a half hour later at my estimate, I reached shore, wasted. Out of breath, I layed on my back on the rocks. They were uncomfortable, but I simply lay there for around ten minutes, filling my lungs with fresh air. It was then I realized that this was not my hometown. I was used to the temperate British Columbia wilderness, but the trees were unlike anything I'd observed before. The trees, they seemed.....tropical. Luckily for me, there was a man, a logger I assume, driving his pickup truck down the road. The truck was an older model, but that was typical; back in BC, I saw the same brand of late-'80s Chevrolets roaming the back streets with a box full of chopped firewood. When we entered the town, I held back a gasp at the sign. Pahokee, Florida Welcomes You! When we entered, it was a small, yet luxurious thoroughfare; it reminded me of pictures of Beverly Hills in copies of that American tabloid National Enquirer that I often found and picked up at the local dentist's office back in BC. The headline'' Inside Tom's House of Horrors!'' flashed inside my head. Driving further, I didn't engage in small talk with him, which my brain suggested I do out of politeness. I simply stared out of the windscreen; I was confused because all of the cars cruising by or parked on driveways or on the curb beside local businesses were outdated, from the 1980s. This was supported even further by the movie marquee, which prompted me test my certainty and pinch myself. The movies on the movie marquee were new releases - Planes, Trains and Automobiles and Three Men and a Baby. I shuddered. I knew both those movies came out in the late '80s - before John Candy died - and I was shocked. But I felt my pinch, a pinprick which lingered after a few seconds. I was stopped at a cafe - The Muck Diner I believe it was called - and the man stepped in with me in arm and told me the story I'd recounted to him.....I came to in a lake. I asked to look at a calendar, and I what I saw scared the living hell out of me. The calendar was for November, 1987, the 25th day circled. The previous days had undergone the same treatment in the same red pen, but they'd been crossed out. More on the way. Category:Blog posts